<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Themyscira? I Hardly know her!” A Night with Diana by ArthurWynne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198203">“Themyscira? I Hardly know her!” A Night with Diana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne'>ArthurWynne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazon Position, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DC Comics References, F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Gentle Fdom, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Creampie, Oral Sex, Passion, Past Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Switching, Teasing, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, cum in mouth, wonder woman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story so far:</p><p>"Intelligence operative, Steve Trevor has found himself washed up upon the beach of the mythical “Paradise” island, Themyscira. Home to a race of warrior women, known only as the Amazons. Diana, Princess of the Amazons is smitten by the new arrival. Enthralled by Steve’s gender but especially his charm, she is desperate to find out for herself what a difference a man can do when making love."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Themyscira? I Hardly know her!” A Night with Diana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was written and intended for performing artist r/RonnyDriverVA and cannot be used without the authors expressed permission. </p><p>Performed exclusively here:<br/>https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ktii68/f4m_a_night_with_wonder_woman_gentle_fdom_light/</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction. All characters depicted are +18 and intended for adult readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART I:</p><p> </p><p>[Diana enters to find Steve stepping out of a glorious bathtub seemingly made out of granite. He stands there with his back to her… Naked. She studies his body with rapt attention as he towels himself dry. Steve finally turns, startled to see her there.]</p><p> </p><p>Oh, please forgive me, I—</p><p> </p><p>[gets her first real look at the first man she's ever seen. His mouth, lips, jaw, hair, stubble… Captivating.]</p><p> </p><p>You are a... Man…</p><p> </p><p>[Diana tilts her head, inspecting him from every angle. She can’t help but lick her lips at the sight of him]</p><p> </p><p>Would you say you were a typical example of your sex? Above average. Hmm. What's that…? On your wrist. A watch? It tells the time. When to eat, sleep, wake up, work. So You let this little thing tell you what to do? </p><p> </p><p>[she chuckles]</p><p> </p><p>Then what about *that?*</p><p> </p><p>[She pauses, pointing at his penis, before giggling again]</p><p> </p><p>So your penis is like a watch. You let this little thing tell you what to do too?</p><p> </p><p>[Noticing something is wrong, she stifles her laughter.]</p><p> </p><p>You look so embarrassed. I’m sorry. My teasing… I’m being foolish. You are beautiful. Your body is unlike anything I have seen. May I?</p><p> </p><p>[She places her hands tenderly on his chest. Caressing his body with gentle, slow touches]</p><p> </p><p>Sculpted by the gods themselves.</p><p> </p><p>[she bends down to her knees and studies his cock with obvious hunger. Her hands begin to caress him gently.]</p><p> </p><p>Mm. Your testicles. They are so warm. So soft. And your penis. He is gorgeous…</p><p> </p><p>[His cock begins to twitch and grow at her words]</p><p> </p><p>Oh my. He is growing. I didn’t know this happened this fast. What an impressive specimen you are. He looks so delicious… I just want to—</p><p> </p><p>[Her mouth is seconds away from his cock]</p><p> </p><p>No. I mustn’t. How unprofessional of me.</p><p> </p><p>[she pulls away and returns to her feet. Steve is flabbergasted but remains cool]</p><p> </p><p>I mustn’t get ahead of myself. I’m sorry. Oh but you’re such a gentleman. I’ve heard that most men are driven wild by the sight of a woman between their legs. I admire your restraint. You want me, don’t you? I can see it in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve pauses. Not knowing what to say or do next]</p><p> </p><p>Don’t look so bashful. I can tell through your eyes that you want something. You want to indulge in “The pleasures of the flesh.” with me, don’t you? Well… Lucky for you I've read all twelve volumes of Clio's "Treatises on Bodily Pleasure." Yes, all twelve. But you would not enjoy them. They came to the conclusion that men are essential for procreation, but when it comes to pleasure... unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p>[she laughs at the cheeky expression forming on Steve's face]</p><p> </p><p>Hm, you think you can challenge that, huh?</p><p> </p><p>[Steve kisses her cheek. Diana’s eyes are wide and shocked by the electricity of his lips on her skin. She looks up at him, runs her hands through his hair and pulls him to her. Mouth-to-mouth. The most perfect, passionate kiss she has ever had]</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Show me. Show me what you can do with him. Show me what a *man* can do,</p><p> </p><p>[They passionately kiss once again. Steve moves on top of her]</p><p> </p><p>I need to feel you. Get as close to me as you can possibly go. Your body against mine. I need to feel your heat. I need to feel your body. Warming me... the presence of a man. This close. This intimate… just drives me wild.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve slowly begins to make love to Diana.]</p><p> </p><p>Let me rub up against you, to tease you, as I invite you in. My body is yours for the taking. Just slowly… slowly slide your penis into my warm opening. Its inviting isn’t it? Mmm.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve begins to sensually thrust into her]</p><p> </p><p>I want you to have your way with me... Whisper in my ear as I whisper straight back. Tease me, make me so wet and desperate as I whimper for you, beg for you…</p><p> </p><p>[Steve’s moments remain slow and sensual]</p><p> </p><p>Mm. You’re so gentle. Are all men like you? No? That is disappointing. You’re so kind… so passionate. Such an empathetic lover. I crave your touch… Your body… The feel of you is intoxicating…</p><p> </p><p>[Diana growls with pleasure. She is lost in lust]</p><p> </p><p>Please, just take me already, go as hard, fast, deep and rough as you want... You know I can take it. I can take anything you throw at me. I’m an amazon after all.</p><p> </p><p>[But Steve does not. He continues to fuck Diana with slow deliberate passion]</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Hera… You are touring me with your slow, passionate sex. But I need you to drop this modesty, Lover. Unleash the animal within. The animal who lives for the feel and the touch of a dripping wet, sexual woman like me. I know he is in there somewhere. Beneath that gentle, compassionate exterior. He’s raring to burst out. So let him. Give in. Give in and give me that sweet pleasure that no woman ever could… You sexy, sexual man.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve finally gives in and picks up the pace]</p><p> </p><p>God— Your deep thrusts, your moans. Yes, just give in to passion. Use your hands. caress them over my body. Hold me tight. Yes. Tighter. Squeeze me. Express your lust with your sultry body language. This is what I want. This is what I need. Yes, oh yes… Keep this up, for I’m going to—</p><p> </p><p>[Diana gasps and moans with a sudden intact of breath. Her first mind-blowing orgasm with a man was everything she’s longed for.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm that was incredible. Did you feel it too? Did you feel my warmth dripping and leaking from my body? That first orgasm…It was everything I hoped it to be and more.</p><p> </p><p>[She kisses him passionately on the lips]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm but I want much more than that.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>PART II:</p><p> </p><p>[Steve pulls out and Diana strongly flips him over to his back and grabs her lasso of truth from the bedside. Steve can barely hide the awe from his face] </p><p> </p><p>Now I’d like to see how men fair when it comes to cunnilingus. We amazons pride ourselves with this form of oral stimulation. More often than not, most of our sexual encounters focus solely on this as the main event instead as just mere foreplay. Now don’t be alarmed… Let me tighten this around you… My “Lasso of truth” as you call it will help calm those nerves of yours. </p><p> </p><p>[she shuffles up, closer to him and whips the lasso of truth around Steve’s shoulders. Her pussy is now inches from his face]</p><p> </p><p>Here. Let me shuffle up to meet your face. Do you like what you see? Mm? The Lasso of Hestia compels you to reveal your most inner thoughts. So go on. Speak… Yes, I take good care of my vagina. Yes, I— “Look good enough to eat?” Well then… Show me. Show me how you please women where you come from.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve, salivating and frustrated for being so close to cuming himself pauses for a moment]</p><p> </p><p>Patience, Lover. I know your craving an orgasm of your own But I’ll return the favour, just as soon as I smother you with my next one—</p><p> </p><p>[Before he can even object, Diana thrusts her pussy into Steve’s face. Not in the position to argue, he immediately gets to work]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm. Yes, let me smother you with my hips. I want you to make love to my vagina with your mouth. Oh yes. This is wonderful. Your tongue his so prehensile. So lascivious. How do I taste? Devine? Oh… Yes… That's right. Right there…</p><p> </p><p>[Her thighs tighten around his head as she moans in pleasure. Steve barely has a chance to breathe due to her weight pressed against his head] </p><p> </p><p>“God-killer” thighs? Well Okay, I assume that's a good thing? Oh, you think it's sexy how strong I am? Even if I could squeeze you. Suffocate you, right here… Right now? Aw, you’re cute. Now please, hush. No more talking. More licking. Focus on my clitoris. Explore my body. Find all my erogenous zones.</p><p> </p><p>[Diana giggles. The pleasure in her voice making it catch]</p><p> </p><p>What? The G-Spot? Oh, you mean the “Gräfenberg” spot. You didn’t know what it was called, ah. Please, enough of this silliness. Just continue what you’re do—</p><p> </p><p>[Diana moans in unbridged ecstasy. Her voice quivers as Steve returns to work]</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Hera…*That* Just that. Mm. feel the difference in texture. Yeessssss. That’s it. Ohhhh, you’ve found it. You’ve found it. My sweet man. My good man. Oh my… Oh GOD!—</p><p> </p><p>[Diana bucks and quakes in orgasm. Even harder than before. Her moans ripple and cascade repeatedly across the bedroom like birdsong]</p><p> </p><p>That was remarkable. No woman has made me orgasm like that. Where did you learn this? You’re fascinating. After that I think it’s time I treat you to an orgasm or two don’t you think?</p><p> </p><p>[She giggles and in a swift motion moves back down his body and toward his cock]</p><p> </p><p>Now lay back. Let me show you what *I’ve* learned from those twelve volumes…</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>PART III:</p><p> </p><p>[But Diana doesn’t go for his cock. Instead, she straddles him. Face to face]</p><p> </p><p>Mm, feel me ride you. Rocking back and forth on you like your my Stallion. Mmm. Feels so good, doesn’t it? Better than any mortal girl? Interesting. Do you know why?</p><p>We amazons have practised under every form of physical training and combat arts. So we’ve learned quite a few things that go hand in hand with lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p>[Diana continues to rock back and forth on his cock]</p><p> </p><p>We have excellent Kegel control. Don’t you agree? My vagina feels almost like a mouth, doesn’t it? Feel me tighten and squeeze around you. Yes, I can control everything. Mm, your penis is filling my vagina right up. I’m going to milk you with her. She’s going to squeeze out your orgasm as you thrust in and out of her like this.</p><p> </p><p>[Diana rides him. Determined to build the impending orgasm bit by bit]</p><p> </p><p>Are you close? Mmm. You must be for you’re twitching. And whats that fluid I can feel dripping from your penis? Pre-cum? is that what you call it? How curious. I must see for myself.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve gasps in frustration as Diana pulls out and touches his penis with the tip of her index finger]</p><p> </p><p>I’m almost tempted to—</p><p> </p><p>[she raises her finger to her lips]</p><p> </p><p>No. I’m getting sidetracked. I want to try something else.</p><p> </p><p>[she moves in super close to him. Her arms wrapped around his body. Steve bucks and strains at her touch]</p><p> </p><p>Now don’t be alarmed. I’m going to show you a position that is known only around these parts. Ha, that smug look on your face. Like you know what's coming. I don’t think you do. </p><p> </p><p>[she pulls his legs back and twists them up and around her shoulders]</p><p> </p><p>This is what we call here the “amazon" position. Never heard of it, huh? Well, we specialise in it here on themyscira and I have been itching to try it on a man of my own. </p><p> </p><p>I’m going to pull your penis down, almost forty-five degrees. And slide it back into my vagina. Like this…</p><p> </p><p>[She inserts him just as she described]</p><p> </p><p>And I’m going to thrust into you, again. Almost like I’m penetrating *you* instead. Here we go…</p><p> </p><p>[She begins her incredible technique in earnest, Steve can hardly control himself]</p><p> </p><p>Yes! Take it, let me take you all in. Mm, Please, just unload yourself into me. Feel that orgasm build and build as your ejaculation seers through your penis. Feel it surge up your shaft and into my tight, constricting vagina. Oh god, this feels so incredible. I’m going to orgasm again myself…</p><p> </p><p>[She pounds him over and over soon reaching the point of no return]</p><p> </p><p>Just hold on for me, for a few moments more. please. I want us to orgasm together. Mmm. Feel me thrust into you. One… </p><p> </p><p>[she thrusts]</p><p> </p><p>more…</p><p> </p><p>[she thrusts]</p><p> </p><p>Time… </p><p> </p><p>[She thrusts him balls deep in her pussy]</p><p> </p><p>and… just—OH! </p><p> </p><p>[the orgasm crashes over them both. they buck and writhe in the pleasure. Diana moaning just as hard. Eventually, she sighs and composes herself]</p><p> </p><p>You performed beautifully, my incredible man.</p><p> </p><p>[She kisses him tenderly on the mouth and pulls out. She turns her head to look upon his body.]</p><p> </p><p>Do you think I’m perfect? Oh, you’re too kind. But so are you, lover.</p><p>Mmm, your body is wet and shimmering in the candlelight. You look like you’re sculpted from marble. I trust it was as wonderful as it was for me? You look so exhausted. But—</p><p> </p><p>[it's then she notices his cock still fairly hard and twitching in the air from the orgasmic aftershocks]</p><p> </p><p>Oh my. Your penis. He’s still erect? How *very* curious…</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>PART IV:</p><p> </p><p>[Diana shuffles back down the bed towards his cock]</p><p> </p><p>He’s so wet. Shiny and glistening from my fluids. You gave me so many wonderful orgasms. But… I’m sorry, but he is too good to resist. spread your legs. Present him up to me. I need to taste him. I need to taste myself on him.</p><p> </p><p>[Diana licks up his shaft from base to tip]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm. He is delicious. </p><p> </p><p>[Steve begins to breathe heavily from the over-stimulation]</p><p> </p><p>What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong? Doesn’t this feel good? </p><p> </p><p>Oh. It feels *too* good. Oh, you poor thing.</p><p> </p><p>[Diana licks his cock playfully with her tongue]</p><p> </p><p>For my final test, I’d like to showcase my skills in fellatio.</p><p> </p><p>[Diana takes his cock in her mouth and sucks with gentle finesse]</p><p> </p><p>Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle. Like you were with me. Unless of course, you’d like me to really show you what I’m really capable of.</p><p> </p><p>[Steve doesn’t answer but stares blackly at Diana awestruck]</p><p> </p><p>I take your silence to mean, yes? Hehe. You’re going to love it. I’ve studied male genitalia from my books. I even had a carving of one made out of silicon to practise on. </p><p> </p><p>[she smacks her lips]</p><p> </p><p>I want to give you maximum pleasure. I want you to writhe and squirm under my touch. Feel my warm mouth, make love to your penis. </p><p> </p><p>[She takes his head in her mouth in and begins to lick and kiss him, tortuously slow]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm. Do you like that? Tell me what you like or I’ll show you what you’ll like. The lasso never lies. </p><p> </p><p>[She moans in between licks and kisses]</p><p> </p><p>Well, I studied one technique that I am certain all men will buck and quake from. As you no doubt have realised, we amazons have such powerful muscles. Yes, I’m glad you think so. But those muscles aren’t limited to just biceps and triceps. Oh no. It includes our jaws and our tongues. It's partly the reason how we have mastered so many languages over the centuries. Perhaps I could… </p><p> </p><p>[ENG] Recite Miguel de Cervantes novel Don Quixote to you in catalan?</p><p>[ES] Et reciten la novel·la de Miguel de Cervantes El Quixot en català?</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe you’d like it if I…</p><p> </p><p>[ENG] Sing to you the Ballad of Mulan in traditional Chinese prose? </p><p>[CH] 給你唱中國傳統散文《花木蘭之歌》嗎？</p><p>[CH] Gěi nǐ chàng zhōngguó chuántǒng sǎnwén “huā mùlán zhī gē” ma?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I personally love reading aloud extracts from…</p><p> </p><p>[ENG] Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky’s two-act ballet playscript of the Nutcracker in its original Russian. </p><p>[RU] Сценарий балетной пьесы Петра Ильича Чайковского «Щелкунчик» в двух действиях на русском языке.</p><p>[RU] Stsenariy baletnoy p'yesy Petra Il'icha Chaykovskogo «Shchelkunchik» v dvukh deystviyakh na russkom yazyke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But most of all I bet you’re itching to…</p><p> </p><p>[ENG] Hear me read Homer’s odyssey in Ancient Greek.</p><p>[GR] Ακούστε με να διαβάζω την Οδύσσεια του Ομήρου στα Αρχαία Ελληνικά.</p><p>[GR] Akoúste me na diavázo tin Odýsseia tou Omírou sta Archaía Elliniká.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why thank you. Yes *thats* only a sample of what my tongue can do. You look impressed. So…What am I going to do now? Well…</p><p> </p><p>[She moves in closer to him, in almost a whisper]</p><p> </p><p>You’re going to feel my luscious lips envelop your penis. And then I’m going to take him in. Engulf your member in his entirety. Slowly. All the way down. Every last inch buried deep in my throat… But just you wait... When you're as deep as you can possibly go… I’m going to seal my sensuous lips tight around the base of your penis and I’m going to suck. Suck you hard. Like a vacuum… Mmm yes. I’ve been told It feels so good. So intense. It’ll feel like your penis is trapped an airtight volume of pure ecstasy as my throat muscles constrict around you. Massaging you in tandem with my salacious tongue. </p><p> </p><p>[She groans deeply at both the thought and the sight of driving him absolutely wild]</p><p> </p><p>And then I’m going to suck *alllll* the way up. Back to the head of your penis, and then back to the base... I’m going to do this… Over and over and over again. Until you reach that point of climax. Yes, I will. We Amazons can suck rivets from Ocean liners if we have to. So just imagine… Imagine what my mouth can do to you. So then… Are you ready?</p><p> </p><p>[Steve’s hands grip into the bedsheets in delirious anticipation]</p><p> </p><p>Don’t worry I won’t gag. I can hold my breath for hours. You won’t hurt me. You know that. Just watch, lover. Just watch and feel and hear my mouth consume you…</p><p> </p><p>[She vigorously sucks him repeatedly just as she described. Starting slow, then picking up speed with every deepthroat]</p><p> </p><p>Do you like it? I can tell. Its a whirlwind of pleasure isn’t it. My powerful tongue, caressing and massaging your shaft and especially your frenulum as your penis trembles and flexes inside my mouth. I know you’re sensitive but you’re just going to sit there and take it.</p><p> </p><p>[She gets faster and faster until just as suddenly she stops.]</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, your throbbing and pulsating so much. Your penis is so hard and swollen. I bet he’s never felt this much pleasure before, has he? But — I — want —  more.</p><p> </p><p>[She dives on him again like a woman possessed. Her sucking becoming louder and sloppier by the second]</p><p> </p><p>Just give me more. I want to taste your semen. I’m ravenous for it. Please.</p><p> </p><p>[So she becomes more frantic. Not letting up her sloppiness]</p><p> </p><p>Just lay back. Just lay back and feel me give you indescribable pleasure until you reach that point of no return and then… Just unload into my mouth. Yes. Give me everything you have, I want to taste it all and I going to gulp it down. Just gulp it down as you tremble and shake in absolute bliss. I need to taste your sex. Your seed. Give me it all. </p><p> </p><p>[She goes to town on his cock moaning even louder than he does until Steve finally cums. Her sloppy sucking continuing through his orgasm. The sound of her gulping and swallowing sends Steve to heaven and back. Finally, after what seems like minutes of convulsions she retracts him from her mouth]</p><p> </p><p>Mmmmm. You’re delicious. I’ve never tasted anything like it. “The best sexual experience of your life?” Why, thank you, lover. Mine too. Funny how you long and dream for something for so long and it turns out so strikingly different than you could’ve ever imagined. Reading those books… Learning them off by heart could never compare to the experience of having a real man. A real man like you.</p><p> </p><p>[She kisses him on the lips]</p><p> </p><p>I’m an angel? You’re so sweet. But I’m no angel. I’m a demi-goddess, silly. </p><p>The God killer after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>